


Insurance

by AceGhostHost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipper, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Demonic Possession, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/AceGhostHost
Summary: Dipper made a big mistake and now Bill's the one pulling the strings... or breaking the bones.





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Bipper] “Hey, I don't look too bad at this angle!”
> 
> (I'm cleaning out my fics, this one's from 2016)

Dipper felt panic bubbling up in his chest like acid as he watched his body lurch from side to side. He tried to cover his eyes, but it proved to be in vain as his hands were just as transparent as the rest of his body.

“Wooah, woooah!” Bill tripped over his feet for a moment before steadying himself in front of a mirror. “Man, it has be so long since I've inhabited a body,” Bill chuckled. Two resounding slaps made Dipper cringe into whatever null space he now inhabited.

“I don't understand,” Dipper cried. “Why are you doing this?!” He watched, mortified at seeing his body moving around against his will as if he was some sort of broken marionette. “I thought we had a deal!”

“Look, kid, read the fine print. I get my puppet, you get all the secrets to the universe.”

“But I don't know any more now than I just did!” Bill sat cross-legged in front of the mirror and began twisting his arms at impossible angles behind his back.

“Well, Pine Tree,” he said, conversationally over the sound of popping joints, “you know me and I know lots of things, so take the transitive property, why don't ya? You get transitioned from your corporeal form and I get some new property!” Bill brought his hands in front of his face and pulled back one finger until it made a sickening pop. An echoing laugh was followed by three more pops and Dipper could feel his chest constricting. Or at least what seemed to be his chest; all he currently felt was a hazy, static-like sensation making up his entire form- not tangible, yet still present enough to feel.

“S-Stop! What're you doing?” Dipper shrieked.

“Think of this as insurance. I don't need you hopping back into this vessel and ruining everything. I've got big plans coming and I don't need you getting in my way.” A sharp crack came from Dipper's arm as Bill slammed it on the ground. Splinters from the old floorboards flew everywhere and embedded themselves into his skin. Dipper watched as blood ran down his broken limb. He felt his stomach churn as Bill dragged himself to his feet like a rusty wind-up toy. Once he was standing again, a series of cracks echoed around the attic. Dipper felt as though the air was made of syrup; everything seemed slow and heavy. He felt tears prick his eyes as he watched Bill admire his new position in the mirror.

“Hey, I don't look too bad at this angle! Hey, Pine Tree, Pine Tree, look!” Dipper didn't need to look to know what Bill had done. The demon was sitting in front of the mirror with his back, arms, and legs twisted at unnatural angles. His shoulder blades were protruding past the natural fall of his shirt, vest long forgotten when Bill had found no use for it. Both knees were angled sideways, twisted beneath his bent elbows and over the back of his neck. A strangled cry left Dipper's lips as an impossibly large smile tore itself across Bill's face.

“Insurance, kid.”


End file.
